This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Some displays such as liquid crystal displays may be provided with backlight illumination from a backlight. The backlight allows the display to be used in a variety of lighting conditions.
Display backlights are often provided with light using arrays of light-emitting diodes soldered to a flexible printed circuit. The light-emitting diodes emit light into an edge of the light guide plate. The light guide plate laterally distributes light from the light-emitting diodes across the display. Scattering features on the light guide plate scatter the light upwards through the display to serve as backlight for the display.
Backlight structures such as light guide plates may be mounted within device housings using adhesive tape. If care is not taken, the tape may create visible display artifacts by absorbing or scattering light from the light-emitting diodes or the tape may be too weak to hold structures together within the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for securing structures within display backlight.